Maybe Friends
by spqtchick1216
Summary: elphie and glinda hate each other..right? well they are so different..or so they thought.both their problems and differences cant stand in the way.yes this will probly be gelphie eventually..no i lied it is gelphie
1. Chapter 1

Glinda sat there staring out the window trying to free herself from her troubled mind, which has seemed to be plagued day and night from thoughts of her roomy. She just had to keep telling herself she was better then that grasshopper. This girl had no sense of fashion; always wearing those horrible frocks which didn't show off that she had actually a nice toned body.

Well the only reason she noticed this is Glinda had accidentally walked in on elphaba while she was cleaning her body with that silly oil. That was another thing about the girl that was odd. She was allergic to water. Who in their right mind is allergic to water?

You'd think that Elphaba would be dirty but she was surprisingly very clean and her hair, Glinda had noticed, looked like the expensive silk that her Popsicle would buy her for her birthdays in Gillikan.

_No! She had to keep hating her_. Well that wasn't hard she thought with a snicker that played across her face. Well she hated her crude and sarcastic humor. Well it was funny sometimes when it was directed at Glinda's two friends Shenshen and pfanne. Those girls could be such ditzy idiots sometimes. Which is how most people thought of Glinda.

But she seemed that she didn't want to talk about what the other girls wanted to talk about. Mindless parties and boys and ball gowns where all in good fun and where what she came from, but Glinda I guess always expected more. To her there must have been a life outside of what every one thought she was destined to become, a mindless wife figurehead to some extremely rich man and fill her life with making her husband and the public happy. No Glinda wanted to study sorcery and become a sorceress. Do something great so she would be remembered forever. Go down in history but for what.

Elphaba noticed Glinda staring out the window daydreaming with a furrowed expression and her nose crinkled up which made her look like she was in a catatonic state. She couldn't suppress her laugh any longer. It was so out of this usually brainless girl's manner. She started to almost giggle. Well as close to a giggle as Elphaba had ever come to.

This snapped Glinda out of her trance and she stared at Elphaba with confusion and apparent loathing.

"I'm sorry to ask but what about me do you find so funny," Glinda almost snarled at her.

"Oh get over your self, who says I was laughing at you" elphaba quipped.

"Well let me see you were staring right at me. And what else is there to laugh at in the room."

"Well its just I've never seen you think so hard before, you looked like your off in another world. It just reminds me and the way I get sometimes I guess."

"Don't say that! I am **_nothing_** like you!"

"Well I didn't say you're green and gangly. Sorry. I just meant that I understand how you're feeling." Elphie had an almost hurt look on her face was she really _that _bad.

Glinda saw a hurt and lightened up a little. "I just have a lot on my mind right now with my studies and everything. I'm afraid that if I don't improve on my tests they'll expel me. I guess I can't always rely on my pretty face to guide me through life." Glinda was the one now to have a bit of a pained expression etched on her face. Which elphaba could pick up right away.

"Oh you're more than just a pretty face. Trust me you have more brains than Shenshen and pfanne combined. And if you need help with your studies I guess I could help you. I'm already advanced on my studies and could take a break every once in a while to help you."

Glinda perked up quite a bit at this and couldn't help but let out a little squeal of delight. Which surprised and caused a little smile across elphaba's face. But she soon realized this and tried to sober her appearance to her normal bland facial expression. Well she tried. That stupid little smile wouldn't leave the corner of her mouth.

"You'd really do that for me Elphaba. I mean I haven't been the nicest person to you since we've been here."

"Well I haven't exactly been a warm heart either."

"No, you haven't" Glinda giggled.

"Well now that we've decided we're not total enemies I think its time we went to bed. We both have early morning classes and you being totally exhausted wont improve your grades." Elphaba said almost warmly.

Glinda changed into her nightgown and pulled herself under the covers of her safe bed. She was officially confused now more then ever. Hadn't it been just yesterday that she was at this girl's throat? Hadn't it been an hour ago she had been thinking horrible things about her? Well not all of them were horrible but then again that was just another layer to her confusion. Still she found that a giant weight had been lifted off her and fell asleep and stayed asleep for a couple of hours anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

Oh yah I don't own wicked. Just in case you thought I did. I mean I know I'm great, but not that great. Just kidding

Elphie went to bed with a feeling of…. well what was it. She had never felt quite like this. She was happy and yet well she wouldn't go all the way to happy. Elphaba didn't get happy. She got mad, disappointed, angry, hungry, tired, and even sometimes content. But she would never say happy. And what was the big deal? She had had a conversation with Glinda that hadn't ended in the two having total repugnance of each other.

She couldn't say she liked Glinda, just she now thought she could handle her. Maybe now that she helped her Glinda would stop saying mean things about her to other people. Not that she cared. People had always said mean things about her. She was different; she was green, allergic to water, and for reasons of her past incapable of love and incapable of being like the other girls.

But these were problems for another day. Tonight she would dedicate to sleep. She waited for her roomy to get out of the bathroom so she could be the next to change. When she was in the bathroom. She heard the tiny voice come from the tiny girl "elphaba do you really think I'm smarter than Pfanne and Shenshen combined"

Elphaba chuckled, "yes Glinda but I wouldn't be that elated. They're not that hard to beat."

She heard a giggle from outside the bathroom where she could imagine Glinda laying in her bed with a goofy grin. She had always been so naïve and her emotions changed as fast as the weather in Quadleing country where she grew up most her life.

"_Everything always came back to that she thought"_ as she could feel herself tighten. The one thing she wanted to forget was the one thing that seemed to trail behind her like her shadow. Well I guess it's hard to forget your entire childhood just because you want to.

She walked out of the bathroom and looked over to see Glinda passed out. But instead of seeing the ridiculous smile that usually swept across the girls face while she was sleeping was replaced by an almost somber expression. No something was wrong. This was not Galinda, well not the Galinda she knew. But then again how well did she really know the girl that slept in the same room with her every night?

Elphaba just stood there staring at the sleeping girl trying almost to solve her as if she were a puzzle.

She didn't know how long she had stared at her but when she looked at the clock it was two hours after she had gone in to get dressed. "Shit" she muttered under her breath.

As she slid underneath the covers she was enraged with herself do to the fact that she had wasted precious sleep time to stare at a girl that hated her. Why did she need to figure her out? She knew her type and that was enough.

But Elphaba knew she was different and how could she judge somebody for the way they look. That had happened to her all her life. She was green and hated for it her whole life, Glinda was blonde and was looked at as flighty her whole life. They both played the parts so they wouldn't hurt so much, but deep down it still hurt.

Elphaba didn't care what Galinda said; she knew they were the same in so many ways.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Glinda woke to the sounds of Elphie tossing in her bed mumbling words incoherently and irritated. She seemed almost in pain. Glinda had seen this before and usually would feel sort of bad but it couldn't permeate the detestation she felt for the girl so she would usually just roll over and fall back asleep. But tonight was different. How could she ignore a girl that had comforted her when she had felt stupid and confused? She made up her mind then and there she wasn't going to let Elphaba suffer through this dream alone.

It may not have been much, but for Galinda this was a real stepping-stone. She had never done anything that wasn't ultimately and immediately in her best interest.

She walked over to the girl's bed not knowing whether she should say something to try to sooth her or try to hold her or caress her. Well caressing her was out of the question if Elphaba asleep was anything like elphaba when she was awake. And holding also seemed a bit extreme. So instead she tried saying something, anything. "Elphaba its ok. Elphie your alright I'm right here." She grabbed her hand tight trying to pull Elphaba back to a safer place. The hand she held was extremely soft to her surprise, even softer than her own. She slowly caressed the hand, which strangely seemed to calm her and give her the power to fight back what ever her dream had over her.

All of a sudden there was no more kicking or whimpering. Then all at once Elphaba woke up still somewhat shaking. She was very confused and dazed as to even where she was and then she realized something was touching her. She panicked a little until she realized someone was holding her hand and with another hand almost petting hers. Stroking it up and down. She liked the feeling but pulled away on instinct. She saw the person freeze for a moment. In the darkness she could only make out the shape. Then she realized it was only Galinda and relaxed a little.

Galinda spoke unsure of what to say so she stated the obvious truth, "you were having a bad dream so I, I came over here and tried comforting you. But you couldn't here me try to sooth you with words so I, I took your hand and, well it seemed to calm you down." She was nervous and not really quite sure why she felt she had done something wrong. Something she didn't have a right to do. _"Well it calmed her down and I was just trying to help her" _

Yes Glinda could persuade anyone in to believing what she wanted him or her to believe, even herself.

Elphaba sat there not knowing what to say. She was grateful she guessed that Glinda had soothed her and it had seemed to help her, but she had just woken up and she sure as hell was not the softest at this state.

All she could manage to say was "thanks, you can go back to bed now. I'm fine."

Even in her groggy, slightly panicked state she felt surprised at not snapping at the girl. Maybe she wasn't as heartless every one made her feel.

She heard her roommate slide off the side of the bed and reconnect with her own. A couple minutes later she heard the soft little snores of her sleeping roommate. Elphaba loved listening to Galinda's snores. It was a reminder that she was in fact not as perfect as the front she put up, and in that Elphaba could manage to see the true Galinda.

Yes only Galinda could turn something as annoying as snoring into something beautiful and cute.

**Comment if you like it or hate it. It's ok either way. I can take it. Well I cant lie I hope you like it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Wicked..."Hmm... thinks about what it would be like to own wicked..." oh yah...the story... well I almost rewrote this...i still may...well read and tell me what yah think..**

Glinda woke up to a new day and to an almost new life. The night before she felt she had connected with someone in a way she had never connected to anyone else. The scariest part is that it was with a girl she had hated. _'Well' _she thought to herself _'you sure are growing up'._

She looked over expecting to see an empty made up bed. Elphaba had always usually gone to the library in the morning soon after having a night with one of her nightmares. Instead she saw Elphaba lying there sprawled out across the bed with a…to Glinda's disbelief, a smile on Elphaba's face. It wasn't huge but it was there.

The girl she saw lying under the covers was not the Elphaba she knew. This girl didn't look cold or distant. Well she still looked green, there was no changing that, but this girl looked… hmmm…. The girl looked innocent. Usually Elphaba looked older than she really was, like someone had taken away her childhood much, much long ago. But seeing her lying there with a smile replacing the usual scowl, she wondered whether Elphaba and her were really that different.

She saw Elphaba's arm hanging out over the covers and her gaze followed it down to Elphaba's emerald green hand that lay idle at her side. Galinda had a sudden urge to touch the hand and caress it the way she had last night. She remembered how soft and smooth that hand had felt, it caused tingles on her fingers. She sat there staring at the hand until she saw it start to move.

She looked up to dark brown eyes staring into her green ones. She suddenly felt very hot and embarrassed. She looked down and walked into the bathroom like she was going to get dressed, but when she realized she had not brought clothes with her, she settled on pretending to use the bathroom. She didn't like where that the heat had settled between her legs and tried to ignore it with all of her will power.

Just then she heard Elphaba's morning, slightly slurred voice from outside the door. She couldn't hear a damn thing the girl was saying she peeked her head out of the bathroom door. "What is it your saying" Galinda almost snapped at her.

"I just wanted to know why when I woke up you were staring at me?" Elphaba asked with a bemused look on her face. She still looked slightly vulnerable and had a flushed expression on her face.

Her hair cascaded down the front of her thin sheer black nightgown. Glinda couldn't help but notice this and be infatuated with her hair once again.

Glinda looked down at the floor. What could she say to this? Also the heat hadn't completely left her crotch and it made Galinda feel especially anxious. "Well I was still a little worried about you. You know you really make a fuss in your dream state. Then I noticed you were smiling and well I don't know, I was just wondering what you were thinking." As soon as she said the last part she wished she could take it back. Shit, when she rambled she became somewhat dim-witted. Why did she never know what to say around Elphaba?

Its like Elphaba brought out another side to Galinda. One that was insecure and unsure, but also nicer and more aware of feelings around her, more aware of her own feelings, even if she didn't understand them.

"Well like I said last night I'm fine, its just dreams from my wonderful childhood." She said with a sarcastic grin.

Galinda watched as a hardened expression passed over her face. And just like that she watched as Elphaba aged and shielded herself from the world. This was how she prepared for the day. Glinda wore makeup to hide herself while all Elphaba needed was that cold malicious grin.

Yes they were soon finding out they were one in the same person brought up in two very different worlds now thrown together in the same.

"Elphie if you need to talk… I'm here… ill always be here for you… you know if you have to talk." She once again was staring at the floor. This morning she was becoming quite acquainted with the floor she thought. She felt a smile slip onto her face.

She looked up and saw a smile in the corners of Elphie's mouth. "What is so funny!" she over exaggerated as she threw a pillow in the direction of her roomy. Elphie caught the pillow and quickly threw it back hitting Galinda right in the face causing her to squeal followed by a fit of giggles as she laid back down on the bed.

"I like it" Elphie said catching Galinda off guard.

"Like what?"

"Elphie"

"It suites you" said Galinda threw another fit of giggles as she walked over to Elphie with a pillow in her hand and a mischievous look in her eyes.

"Don't even think about it!" screamed Elphie trying to suppress the urge to giggle.

Just then _wham _the pillow came straight across her body almost knocking her down. Surprised by the sudden blow Elphie looked up to find roomy cracking up laughing. _Ill show her _thought Elphie.

She picked Galinda up with almost no trouble at all, threw her on her bed and started to tickle her. Galinda screamed in pain and giggles thriving on the bed kicking. Elphaba had to get on top of her to hold her down smiling down at her with now a mischievous look played across her smile.

Just ten Ama Clutch walked into the room to see what all the commotion was about. Elphie stopped tickling Glinda but was too shocked to get off her.

Galinda sat under her trying to catch her breath, which was not being helped with the fact that Elphie was straddling her.

Ama Clutch gave a puzzled expression for her answer. Telling them to cut the foolishness. "Get dressed, you have classes in an hour" was all she said as she retired back to her room.

Glinda could do nothing but look at Elphie who was still straddling her. Had she forgotten she was on top of her?

Elphie looked down and with a sudden nervous jolt of realization slid off of Galinda. Then gave her an uneasy smile trying to tell her it was ok.

Galinda wasn't buying it.

They got dressed in almost complete silence. Awkwardness whenever they would get near each other to grab something and they'd brush up against each other.

Galinda couldn't handle it any longer and finally found the courage to ask Elphie what's wrong.

"It's nothing. I'm just trying to hurry up before I miss my first class. Ozian history is one of my favorite subjects.' Elphie knew it wasn't the whole truth, but if it was the truth she was accepting right now than it was the truth that Galinda was going to have to accept too.

"Elphie, it's going to have to take some time. Yesterday we were enemies and today were almost…. Friends."

"Galinda we'll talk about this later because right now you have fifteen minutes before you have to be in class and your hair is a mess."

Galinda knew she wasn't going to let Elphie blow her off that easy, but right now she had a point and with her grades she really couldn't afford to blow off another class.

Besides now she really had a reason to stay.


	4. Chapter 4

Galinda sat in class taking notes…well more along the lines of staring out the window in deep contemplation while making circles with her fountain pen in a notebook absentmindedly.

She was thinking about her and about Elphie and that confusing knot that was seemed to be tying her heart to her lungs causing them both to be especially fluttery. She thought about how different they were, about how she came from a totally different past.

She was Galinda Upland of the Upland manners. Elphie was Elphaba Thropp of the third Thropp Descendings. They both had prestige she guessed, Elphaba was suppose to inherit Colwen Grounds and be Governor to Munchkin Land, but Elphaba grew up in quadling country with…. Quadlings. They were a group of very vulgar, very crude people. She on the other hand grew up with the sophisticated, worldly citizens of Gillikan.

What was she thinking even talking to Elphie? In fact, the more she thought about it the more she felt like it never really happened. It was just a dream that had gotten away from her. She never really held Elphaba's hand. She never felt the soft Emerald skin beneath her pale tingling fingers. She had never instigated a pillow fight that had left her with Elphaba on top of her causing a feeling inside of her she had never felt, well at least in a waken state. Nope it had never happened.

She went back on trying to concentrate on what the teacher was saying but after ten minutes of trying and trying to focus, realizing it was too late to join the discussion, she felt her thoughts follow back to that same girl. She looked at her hands; they tingled with a sensation that only emerald skin could cure.

'_Shit' _She looked around trying to notice if anyone had noticed that she had not taken one single note the entire class, but everyone seemed to be wrapped up in their own selves. Fiyero was diligently taking notes as the professor mumbled on about…. Something. Nessarosa was staring at Boq intensely with a pained look in her eye. Boq was writing something in his notebook totally oblivious to Nessarosa's stares. Shenshen and fhanne were deep in conversation, smiling and was Pfanne's hand on Shenshen's leg twiddling her fingers.

Whoa what is that? No, they were just friends. Both came from extremely well to do families. They would never even think of a same sex relationship. Besides they were always flirting with Fiyero. She, just all of a sudden, was extremely confused as to what was going on inside her head.

She had to ignore the feelings she had every time she looked at the girl. She had to ignore the need and want that rose inside her. It had been rising ever since she laid eyes on that emerald skin. The way her eyes intensely grew darker when she was talking passionately about animal rights or yelling at Galinda. Two things Elphaba did quite often. She had to ignore the way the light from the fire bounced off Elphie's exotic cascading hair as she sat reading her books.

No she had to just finish with class and hopefully focus more in the next class. If she kept this up she wouldn't have to face Elphaba anymore, Glinda would be expelled.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Elphie sat in class ignoring what the teacher was saying. She had read several books on this specific topic on Oz's history. She defiantly knew more about Munchkin land's history then the professor. She could afford to space out a little and focus on her main problem right now.

There was awkwardness between her and her roomy. There was also a strange closeness that she had felt last night and Glinda pulled her out of her frightening dream. She brought her back to safety and had held her hand.

Before that night Glinda had not so much as touched Elphie. In fact Glinda had gone out of her way to stay clear of Elphie's touch. She seemed to stay a good five feet out of reach afraid of what Elphie didn't know.

She was pretty sure it was due to her green skin; it always seemed to go back to that.

Elphie had always been made fun of and mistreated due to the change of pigment in her skin compared to everyone else in all of Oz. Her own family treated her as though she had no feelings or emotions. That was when Elphie decided it would be easier to face the world without them. She could live her life without her emotions or the love of people.

She could suppress her feelings during the day but at night is when her past would come back to haunt her and her emotions would get the better of her. She would remember her father's way of showing her love. It was the only way he could show her love. **No**, she had to suppress these feelings. If only she could make herself not feel anything at night.

But she had felt something last night and Galinda had been there to hold Elphie. She had been there to help and the real question is why? And why had she allowed herself to feel feelings she wasn't sure about for Galinda. She had never had these feelings before.

She felt them the first time she laid eyes on the petite blonde girl. She knew the girl hated her so on behalf of her own feelings she tried to hate Galinda as well. It had been quite a successful front until last night, which lead to the events of that morning. Oh, those stupid dreams always caused her so much trouble.

She had to ignore everything again. The blonde girl had probably forgotten all about there little pillow fight and was now focusing in on her new obsession with a boy that was sure to fall madly in love with her. It always happened and then Galinda would lose interest and the boy would stalk her for the next week or so.

The movements of chairs and the sounds of voices laughing and talking, signaling the end of class startled Elphie out of her thoughts. She had zoned out the entire last thirty minutes of class. 'Oh god,' she thought, 'that blonde is really wearing off on me.'

She quickly tried to push back any thoughts of the bubbly girl but found that much like Galinda in real life, in her head she wanted to be the main focus. She had to just suppress her as much as she could and focus on her studies.

Her studies were her savior. She had to remember why she was here. She got to be away from her family. From her sister's blaming eyes to her father's… well she didn't want to go there. She couldn't go there.

Elphie finally made her way out of the building and headed across the lawn. Winter was finally over and the grass seemed to be as lush as ever. Elphie had the desire to take off her shoes and stockings and run her feet through the grass. She stopped for a moment and couldn't fight the urge any longer as she knelt down and ran her fingers across the blades of grass.

Elphie looked up to see two green eyes meet her brown ones, and though they were at least a hundred feet apart she felt an almost shocking jolt of the intensity that spread across her body.

Just then she heard a voice, "miss Elphaba what in Oz are you doing." Realizing she was still kneeling on the grass she got up and brushed herself off trying to disregard the sudden heat in her face and the feeling of embarrassment that she was not only caught kneeling on grass but was caught in the middle of an intimate moment with a certain popular blonde. Well she hadn't exactly been caught. I mean no one noticed the eye lock that had been held between the two. It in fact only had happened for a couple seconds.

"Master Boq, what are you doing here?" She said trying to ignore the smirk that was plastered on his face. She looked back to where Galinda had been standing but the girl was gone.

"Well you are in the middle of the commons if you haven't forgotten. And I was going to class when I saw you kneel down on the grass and knowing how out of character this is for you…well I had to know what's up. So…"

"Well I... umm…" Elphie scanned her mind for an excuse coming to a blank…project? No even she couldn't pull that off. Well she had no other choice. " I love grass. I don't know why. It may be because I blend so well with it. And it's been just so cold and snowy the last few months. The grass looked so lush…" She was rambling she realized. Elphie didn't ramble. Rambling lead to mistakes and truth and showed vulnerability. Elphie was anything but vulnerable.

She quickly stood even straighter held her hand out "well I really must be going Master Boq. I have to get to class so I bid you good day."

He grabbed her hand out of instinct looking very much confused. He went to speak, to ask the most obvious questions, but before he had the chance Elphaba was dashing away with a look of almost panic. And just like that she left a very mystified Boq to sit there and wonder what went on in the bizarre green girl's head.

……………………………………………………………………………….

Galinda was coming out of class when she noticed Elphie out of the corner of her eye. And turned her head to see the girl stop in the middle of the grounds. She saw a look of desire in the girl's eye. A look she had never seen in this girl's eyes. Galinda watched as she agilely lowered her knees onto the lush lawn and slowly plunged her hands into the verdant emerald grass caressing the blades. She felt a sensation grow over her own body and her knees suddenly felt a little weaker. Damn she wished she hadn't skipped breakfast.

Then she saw the head come up and brown eyes lock with her green ones. She felt a shocked at first. She realized she had just watched Elphie at a very intimate and vulnerable moment and felt a little unworthy of viewing something so beautiful.

That feeling was soon forgotten as the gaze deepened and she could feel her breathe catch in her throat. So for a few seconds as she stood fixed on this beautiful girl she couldn't help but hold her breath.

She didn't know how long it had been; Seconds, minutes hours, years, but the lock was finally broken as Elphie looked around to talk to the annoying munchkin boy Boq who was in her first class. She felt a sudden jealousy for him that he could just walk up to the green girl with no shame and just talk to her.

She suddenly remembered why she was standing there and twirled around just in time see Pfanne and Shenshen walking towards her. She plastered on her fake smile wove her hand to greet them. They returned the smile as they barreled over to her.

Shenshen was the first to speak. "Oh my god can you believe how boring class was today. Who knew you could have an hour lecture on chromatics."

'So that's what he was talking about' thought Galinda, with a sudden sigh of relief. "Well I like that class, and I'm getting pretty descent grades in it."

"Oh yah, ok" Pfanne chuckled. "You looked quite engrossed in the study today." She said sarcastically.

"And besides the only reason your taking that class is because it's a demanded class if you want to take sorcery. And we all know how much you want to be a famous sorceress" Shenshen added in a mocking over exaggerated tone.

Galinda felt a defensive anger pull into her hands as she clenched them. "Well it didn't look like you minded the class or Pfanne's hand caressing your leg that much." Galinda shot back smoothly knowing she had hit on something when Phanne's face turned as white as snow.

Shenshen only grinned back knowing the blonde had beaten her at her own game. "Well we have to go to class. Meet us for lunch?" Shenshen put on a big very phony smile that even she could not pretend to believe herself.

"Of course." Galinda said smiling back with as much of a smile as she could muster. "Wouldn't miss it."

The two girls hugged as Shenshen kissed Galinda on the cheek. Galinda returned with a kiss on the cheek she could reach and backed away hugging Fhanne.

'Oh what great friends I have.' Galinda thought to herself bitterly as the two girls walked away blending into the crowd of people rushing to her next class. 'I have given up for so much for what; Popularity, the limelight, the need to feel appreciated and admired?'

Galinda ignored the sudden rise in morals and self pity and quickly turned to head to her next class. She had them as friends because they were expected to be her friends, nothing more nothing less. She knew she had no choice to where her life had taken her. Well the choice she had had a choice, she still did in fact. She just didn't know what to do with it.

Well now at least she had a good reason to focus on her studies, besides the fact that she needed to pass. She walked into class and brushed off everything. Brushed off Shenshen and Fhanne, brushed off Elphie and grass and all the sensations that came with the two hand in hand. She was determined to not let anyone get to her. She in fact was Galinda of upland Manners and that meant she could do anything she set her mind to. At least that's what she told her mind.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

They both sat there in the room with a silence and tension that you could almost cut with a knife. Elphie sat her bed a book in hand, as usual, reading.

Galinda was sitting on her bed under the covers staring at the fire burrowing herself into the blankets. The days were warming up but the nights were still chilly and the heat of the fire rarely made it over to Galinda's side of the room when it was as small as it was tonight.

Galinda looked over at Elphie and couldn't help but stare at her a little too long. She was focused on her lips now a new obsession she could add to the list of things she loved about Elphie. They were a dark purple with a tint of green and looked very soft. Looking at them drove her mad. But you know in a good way.

Elphie not even looking up from her book asked, "What is it Galinda that you find the need to stare at me?"

Galinda a little shocked that her roommate had caught her staring could only say "I saw you today."

"I know I saw you too" said in a deep almost hushed voice. She looked up from her book and caught the eye of Galinda with a determined look within her smoldering brown eyes that caused Galinda's own eyes to water at the intensity.

The saddest part is Elphie didn't even know what she was determined to find. But she knew what she was looking for, she could find in Galinda.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own wicked. And this part gets kind of heavy so well…. Enjoy.**

**PS sorry it took so long. I've been on vacation then started school. **

On that note Galinda couldn't take it. That voice, in its deep husky sexy tone, that hair cascading down her back, that emerald glowing skin, those eyes, it all was driving her mad. She needed to get away.

She knew this was wrong even if it felt so right. She stood up and rushed to make it to the bathroom to throw up, take a shower or pleasure herself. She would decide when she got into there right now she new she couldn't be near Elphie.

Elphie just sat there and watched as Galinda jumping up very flustered, a pained look on her face. She watched as she saw the bathroom door slam behind the girl and then soon heard gagging from inside the room and the shower being turned on.

When she didn't hear anything but the shower for a few minutes she decided she couldn't wait any longer and decided to go ask if everything was ok.

She opened the door slightly, preparing herself for what she was going to say, but she wasn't prepared for what she heard. Coming from the shower she heard a low moaning sound she was sure was coming from the petite blonde. But she had never heard a sound like that coming from Galinda.

She suddenly felt panicked. _'Was Galinda in pain? Was she hurt? Did she need medical help?' _

Before Elphie could think what to do she opened the door fully and stepped inside, walked over to the curtain and was about to open it when she heard her name mixed with the moan. _'Oh no, the girl needs my help'_

But just before she was about to open the shower curtain Galinda heard her and stopped immediately what she was doing. "Elphie what the fuck are you doing in here!" Galinda snapped, "Can't you see I'm taking a shower? Don't I get any privacy! Sweet Oz, why would you barge in on me?"

Elphie stunned at the sudden turn in events just stood there for a moment not sure how to continue she listened to the shower pelting Galinda and Galinda's uneven breathing. Elphie was so unbelievably confused. "I'm in here because I thought you were in trouble…umm in pain…"

"Why the hell would you think that?"

"I heard you Moaning or something. And then I thought I heard my name so I just thought you needed me or something."

Galinda suddenly felt all the blood rush to her face, "I'm fine Elphaba, I don't need you. Just please get out so I can finish my shower" Galinda said coldly.

A very bemused Elphie left the bathroom and sat on her bed. She thought of back to what could have led them to where they were. Where were they? What were they? Where they friends? Well from Galinda's tone two minutes ago she didn't think so. But friends got into fights. Could she even called that a fight? Elphie wasn't mad and didn't both participants need to be mad? 'Well Galinda sure was mad,' she thought.

'_And why had Galinda been moaning? Why had she said her name if she didn't need her? Why had Galinda snapped at her so meanly?'_ Nothing made sense anymore. She needed to talk to Galinda. She needed to just sit down with her and explain to her everything. All the strange feelings she's been feeling since she met the blonde.

That was the plan until Galinda walked in the room and Elphie knew by the expression on her face, she didn't want to talk. She didn't look like she was mad per say, more like she was shocked and embarrassed. She may have been a little annoyed, but not quite mad.

Galinda looking down at the bed almost whispered, "I'm very tired and am going to bed." She turned down her lamp and crawled into bed never looking at Elphie until she was safely tucked into her covers. She peeped over at Elphie who was just staring at her.

"Oh for Oz's sake, what is it?" Galinda asked now very annoyed.

"What was going on in there?" Elphie couldn't stand when she was confused. She was rarely confused and it seemed like the more she hung around with Galinda the more confused she became.

"None of your goddamn business!" Galinda said now sitting up. Elphie wasn't going to let this lie so there was no use in pretending to fall asleep.

Elphie shocked by the blonde's sudden outburst sat there stunned. What could she say to this?

Galinda seeing the shock on Elphie's face lightened up. 'oh Galinda its not her fault your in love with her. She didn't do anything… wait a second… in **love **with her? No she couldn't be. She was a woman and Elphie was a woman. There for love was not an option. She could love Fiyero or even Boq, but not Elphie. Then why did she feel her heart lighten whenever she saw her friend enter a room? " Just go to sleep Elphie. I'll explain everything to you in the morning when I'm not so tired." Yah this would buy her time. It would buy her the night. Tonight was not going to be spent to sleep but to figuring out exactly what was going on with her and Elphie.

She watched as the green girl slowly and cautiously slipped down into her own bed, never taking her eyes off Galinda.

Galinda could still not meet her eyes. She knew that if she did she could definitely not hold back her love. She had trouble holding it back as she watched Elphie's hand grab the covers, lifting them back, and sliding into bed. Elphie's nightgown came up underneath the covers and Galinda got a small glimpse of green skinned leg and had to look away and pretend to focus on climbing back into her own bed and wrapping herself in the protective covers. She watched as Elphaba drifted off to sleep.

She lay there many hours until she finally admitted that the only thing that made sense to her was that she was head over heals in love with Elphaba Thropp. Finally satisfied with herself she drifted off into the dream world filled with her green roommate.

……………………………………………………………..

_Elphie drifted in her dream world to the scent of lavender. She saw her beautiful Galinda with little white flowers in her hair, wearing a beautiful white flowing dress. She smiled at Elphie and turned to walk deeper into the woods. Then she paused and turned her head back. Elphie caught a twinkle in her eye as she turned and started walking again. Elphie knew she wanted her to follow and was not about to deny her._

_She started to follow but felt a hand grab her from behind. She felt large rough fingers curl over her stomach and push down into her flesh. She wanted to cry out but knew she couldn't. She knew he would hurt her if anyone heard. He would possibly kill her and she wasn't willing to take that chance. She knew what was coming, it wasn't the first time he had taken her body and vandalized it for his own pleasure._

…………………………………………………………….

Galinda woke to an uneasy feeling in her stomach she knew something was wrong. More specifically she knew something was wrong with Elphie.

She looked over to see an abandoned bed and suddenly grew very nervous. She got up in a panic and looked around. She called out Elphie's name and heard a soft strangled sound come from the corner in the room. She ran over to see Elphie huddled in the corner, her body shaking her skin looked almost white, well almost.

Galinda threw herself at Elphie and covered her shivering body with her own warm arms. She wanted to make Elphie feel safe, she didn't know what was wrong with her. All she knew is her own body felt hurt and violated and she couldn't explain why.

She didn't want to ask what was wrong though afraid that Elphie would only get worse. She sat there and rubbed up and down Elphie's arms trying to sooth her. It seemed to slow the shaking so she took it as working.

Suddenly she heard a voice. It sounded like Elphie's only shaky and vulnerable, yet stern and steady, almost not quite there. "I had another dream. It started out so good. You were there and you looked stunning."

Galinda blushed a little but let Elphie continue. This was no time to discuss them.

I wanted to follow you so badly. Then he grabbed me and dug his nails into my skin. I can still feel his hands there on my stomach. He always was ruff with me when we were together in my room. I never wanted him there. I never wanted him to touch me the way he did. I couldn't stop him. It was the only way he'd ever touch me. He said it was the only way he could ever love me.

Galinda had now buried her head in Elphie's nightgown. Tears streaming down her face. She hated to ask but had to, "who Elphie?"

"My… my father." Elphie said closing her eyes. She could not hold back her own tears any longer and they burned as they rolled down her face reminding her of how much of a freak she was.

Galinda just held her tighter. She let go with one arm burrowing her body as close to Elphie as possible. She lifted her free arm up and wiped away Elphie's tears and gingerly kissed the marks left behind showing her vulnerability. They were past awkwardness and Elphie needed her the way she needed to be needed by Elphie. She burrowed her head back down into Elphie's chest and listened to her heartbeat allowing Elphie to continue.

"He started coming up to my room, after dark and after everyone went to bed, after mom died. It was the only time he ever touched me…. When he was done he would say it didn't matter because I wasn't a person anyway. I was a freak…I am a freak."

"No Elphaba. You are anything but a freak. You are beautiful and smart and sharp and kind…. and…and I love you." She closed her eyes and kissed Elphie's tear stained cheeks again and again until she had made her way down and kissed Elphie's chin then slowly made her way to soft dark lips. They touched lightly but felt a spark between them. She suddenly felt all of her body float into her lips as they parted allowing a soft tongue access to her own.

She would have continued further but she was so tired she couldn't hold herself up anymore and allowed her head to fall on Elphie's chest. Just before she drifted off to sleep she heard a soft voice whisper. "I love you too Galinda." And she smiled because she knew whose whisper it belonged to.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry its been like ten years since ive written any of this story. Frankly life has been getting in the way. Oh, I know its a lame excuse but so true. And sorry this is so short but go figure the moment I get a break and I get writers block. Go figure. anyways**

**I dont own Wicked or the characters...yada yada yada**

**and now on with the story**

Galinda woke up, a little unaware of where she was. She felt warmth and pressure against her body and suddenly realized where she had fallen asleep last night.

She slowly opened her eyes to see what her face was nuzzled in and a little thrown back to see it pressed against Elphie's chest. Her arms wrapped around Elphie to where her hands rested on her roommate's back. Elphie's own arms were wrapped around Galinda's waist and her hands rested dangerously close to the blonde's backside. There legs had somehow woven together through the night, probably when they had managed to change from sitting to lying on the floor.

It was strange to Galinda how she could feel so comfortable with Elphie, even though she was lying on the floor with her arms wrapped around another woman. But then again, this wasn't just any woman. This was Elphie.

Her mind told her to move away, but her heart forced her to only tighten the grip and press closer to Elphie's body. She reasoned with herself, thinking she needed to be this close for body heat. It was dreadfully cold and she didn't feel like moving to go to her own bed. At least that's what she told herself. She smiled as she nuzzled deeper into Elphaba's chest, to smell the scent of sandalwood and earthy scents of Elphie, and listened to her heart beating which started to lull her back to sleep, until she felt the body beside her stirring.

……………………………….

Elphie felt warmth in her body as she started to ruse from a wonderful dream. All she could smell was ginger as she slowly recalled where she was. She couldn't fully remember what happened last night. She remembered she had woken up from one of her dreams. She remembered ending up in the corner. She also remembered Galinda coming over to her and comforting her. Then she remembered what she had told Galinda and started to feel a little panicked.

She opened her eyes to find the girl lying beside her with her face borrowed in her chest, so that all she could see was a pile of blonde curls. She was almost lying on top of Elphie and with this Elphie settled down afraid to wake Galinda. _'When she wakes up will this all be over? Why is she lying next to me? Why do I like this so much? Is this what friendship is suppose to feel like? Oh Elphie you're not fucking stupid. You know you feel more than friendship. _

She started to try and separate from the sleeping blonde when she saw the blonde lift her head and look straight at her.

…………………………………..

And there they were lying on top of one another staring into each other's eyes. There were places they could have gone from there, So many wonderfully thrilling and terrifying places.

Yet when Galinda looked into Elphie's eyes a recollection came back that bit her in the ass.

She was Galinda Upland of Upland Manners and that held certain etiquette all on its own. The rules were pretty straightforward and bashed into her head at a young age: _marry a very wealthy man and be his loyal servant to his or your dyeing days. Be a good wife that puts on wonderful parties, look gorgeous everywhere you go and please your husband no matter his request._

Nowhere in this did it say fall in love with a _woman_ and please _her_ until her dying days. Even though that was all Galinda wanted to do. She wanted to hold her and protect her and strangely enough please her. But in every way, even in the way a wife would please her husband.

So instead Galinda pulled away from Elphaba, missing the pain that flashed into the green woman's eyes for however brief it was.

Suddenly feeling extremely cold from loss of Elphie's body heat, she jumped into bed and pulled the covers over herself at an attempt to warm herself. Though it seemed the inside of the bed was even colder then outside.

Elphie stood there for a moment or two, but also felt the extreme cold and climbed into her own bed. She lay there but could not seem to find warmth. Her feet were frozen to the bone, which traveled up her legs and through her stomach and arms right to her fingertips. She sat there trying to warm herself by creating a little self-body warmth. It was quite useless.

She turned her body over to the other side and expected to see a sleeping blonde, but instead was welcomed with a shivering girl huddled in a ball fervently trying to warm herself.

She felt pity for the girl who shivered beneath the covers and realized what she could do to warm them both. But it seemed so brazen and inappropriate.

All she needed to change her mind though was the remembrance of loss of feeling in her feet.

She slowly got out of bed and then as soon as her feet touched the cold, hard wooden floor she barreled over to her roommate's bed.

Before Galinda knew it the covers were pulled back and pulled back over her body once more. And now was the new addition to her bed. Finding a new heat source she clung to Elphaba's body as if it were her last lifeline.

"Elphie what are you doing in my bed," is what her mouth was saying. As she said this she allowed her head to nuzzle into the slope of Elphie's neck and shoulder.

The green girl melted into the touch and she felt her body shiver but not from the cold.

In fact Elphie never remembered feeling this warm in her life. Her whole body felt like it was pulsing and even her fingertips felt a heartbeat.

Before Elphie could think she had her arms around Galinda pulling the small blonde even closer.

There was a rush of adrenaline that seemed to pump through Galinda as she felt herself being tightened into the other girl's body. Her own arms wrapped tightly. She looked up into Elphie's eyes and remembered where she had left off the night before.

Softly and slowly her lips met Elphie's. But this time they didn't break away, instead Galinda opened her mouth and licked the bottom of Elphie's lip. Only a moment's pause before She was granted access and dove right in with fervor and passion.

Galinda had kissed before, but had never understood the big deal. She had never felt anything and it always seemed silly and uncomfortable. That was until this moment when it all came together. When she finally realized that it wasn't about what it was, but whom it was with.

Now things finally made sense to her. It wasn't that she was _Galinda Upland of Upland Manners_ but _Galinda Upland_ of her own free right to do as she pleased and if kissing Elphie pleased her than the world could go take their small minds and problems and stick them where the sun don't shine.

Just as Galinda started to ramble off in her head she felt Elphie's hands start to roam to places a little less appropriate for a roommate to touch. She felt the long nimble fingers slowly glide down her back, getting lower to the lowest dip and back up to its final destination. The slow circles, which started, elicited a low moan from deep within Galinda.

They were so wrapped up they could not here the soft knocking coming from the outside of the door. Nor did they notice when the doorknob was slowly turned and the door quickly opened.

They did notice though when the person cleared her throat.

Galinda looked up in horror. Oh god what had she gotten herself into now. Well there was no going back now she guessed.

**Dun Dun Dun...who could it be??? Well im pretty sure who i want it to be and have started writing the next part, but if you have any ideas of who you want it to be just tell me**

**Comments are always welcome (infact i love them) so feel free.**


End file.
